Protect
by Inori Kawamoto
Summary: This is my first story in this site so please comment about it if something's wrong so that I may learn from it please.


**PROTECT**

The birds outside are chirping from Yuiko's house beautifully as if they are singing her a morning song that's so sweet. Yuiko wakes up and stares outside from her window and thought to herself, "I wonder if there are other more people trying to kill Leo to steal away his fortune from him." She just stared outside innocently, then a familiar voice came in, "YUIKO! GOOD MORNING!" She looked down and saw Leo waving his hand as a hello and a big grin on his face and Yuiko just waved back shouted, "PLEASE WAIT! I'LL GET DRESSED FIRST!" Yuiko ran back to her room and dressed as fast as she can then came down from her house and got an apple from the table but before she left from her house she packed her lunch and the things she needed for school and got out from her house to see her dear Leo. "Yuiko, you forgot to put on your shoes," Leo said and laughed. "Don't laugh! It's your fault I'm in a hurry anyways!" shouted Yuiko from embarrassment and went back from her house to put on her shoes and locked the door of her house and went to Leo together in going to school. They walked together like love birds talking and laughing together until Yuiko changed the topic, "Leo, are there any more people who try to seal your wealth or even plan to kill you?" Leo looked down and stopped and just patted Yuiko's head and said, "Don't worry no matter what happens I'll protect you from them since… You're my life even if they kill me and you're still alive I'm still living within you Yuiko." And just gave a kitty smile to Yuiko. Both couples ran to their school as fast as they can to be able to catch up their classes. "Whew! We made it in time for homeroom!" Yuiko said while panting hard from that entire running she did together with Leo. She went back to her seat and class started on time of her arrival.

…

School ended and again the couple went back home together but Leo had some things to be done in the classroom so he asked Yuiko to go home ahead of time. Yuiko agreed to him and walked home alone instead. While walking she noticed someone following her but she ignored that feeling until a certain person grabbed her somewhere and covered her mouth with a handkerchief and suddenly she fell asleep.

…

"LEO!" shouted Yuiko from beyond where lies Leo but he just ignored and walked away from her slowly and Yuiko ran towards him and so close in reaching his hand she woke up from that weird dream. The last thing she felt was a painful headache. "Where am I?" She thought herself. Until, she found Leo sitting right in front of her looking down at her. "L-Leo! What are you doing to me? Let me go! Please! Why are you doing this?" But Leo did not answer but just stared at her with his blood shot eyes like a beast ready to attack. Then a man's voice out of nowhere came, "Get that girl." Then some strangers got her held her tight holding a knife pointing at her neck and noticed that Leo was tied from his back which made it look like as if he was sitting in front of her looking down. "LEO!" Yuiko shouted with fright. Then the unknown men made Leo's chair face Yuiko. Leo saw that Yuiko as the host and said, "Why do you need to do that? When I can just give you my money DIRECTLY!" Leo shouted with anger and gave a beastly stare at his own "cousins" and said, "Release her and I'll give you the money." "All 120 million yen? Or half of it for you to live?" Leo came thinking then one of Leo's cousin pressed the knife harder on Yuiko's neck which made her bleed as Leo saw the blood coming he immediately became true beast and broke the rope tied at his back and attacked the person who made Yuiko bleed and the others but Yuiko but when she saw Leo go berserk she tried hard to stop him from killing she went to him and hugged him tightly and said," It's ok, I'm ok, you can stop now." All of Leo's cousins were very frightened by the horrible beast and ran away from the beast that nearly killed them. "I'm-I'm sorry. I'm very sorry," said the poor beast and cried. Yuiko placed Leo on her chest to rest like a baby and suddenly he fell fast asleep. "W-why do sleep so fast when I do that? Leo1 Wake up! You know I can't carry you home!" She shaked him continually until Leo crashed to her lips and parted slowly and said, "I love you."

-END


End file.
